Y en a qui n'ont pas de bol
by Boobagump
Summary: HPDM! La folle épopée d'un survivant pas très intelligent (Et c'est pas moi qui le dit)usant et abusant de moyens peu catholiques pour conquérir le coeur glacé d'un serpentard peroxydé bien connu du peuple Poudlaréen...Une fic à consommer sans modération.
1. Malboro

**Titre: **Y'en a qui n'ont pas de bol

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi et blablablaaaaaaaaaaa bâillement

**Pairing: **HP/DM! (Comme on les aime)

**Genre: **Euh, alors ça c'est compliqué, je serais tentée de dire humour mais peut être que mon humour ne fait rire que moi….hum, ya un genre quête désespérée d'un serpentard blond à mettre dans son lit?

**Avertissement:** CECI EST UN SLASH (bon, pour ceux qui sauraient pas, un mec+un autre mec je vous laisse deviner -)

**Note: **Je vous aime (ce fut une note importante), malgré mes efforts les plus désespérés je suis vraiment désolée mais les tirets de dialogues ne s'affichent pas...grrrrrrr, pardonnez moi donc

Je pense qu'on peut commencer:

**Y en a qui n'ont pas de bol**

**Chapitre un: Malboro**

La grande salle. Autrefois synonyme de bonne bouffe et de discussions chahutées entre amis, elle résonnait à présent dans l'esprit du survivant comme la pièce de tous les pleurs, là où chaque élève ou presque de Poudlard avait apprit la mort d'un proche et avait pleuré dans le giron d'une épaule accueillante et consolatrice.

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour, aujourd'hui résonnait comme la promesse d'un avenir nouveau et bienfaiteur, aujourd'hui les orphelins pouvaient se remettre du deuil car ils étaient vengés. Aujourd'hui le seigneur des ténèbres était mort.

"A la suite d'un long duel les exposant, lui et le garçon qui a survécut", écrivait la gazette du sorcier au moment même où le jeune garçon était plongé dans des réflexions pour le moins nébuleuses. Il ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale, pas du tout. Il observa un moment les visages rayonnants où perçait l'espoir d'un monde qu'ensemble ils reconstruiraient car le mal était définitivement vaincu.

Mais Harry Potter était malheureux et un dangereux sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait de son corps et s'infiltrait comme un poison dans ses veines, jusqu'à son cœur. Son pauvre cœur.

Car il savait, il avait été le complice impuissant de cette mise en scène merveilleuse de machiavélisme.

Un jeune garçon de première année vint lui baiser les mains, le visage baigné de larmes en le remerciant d'avoir par son acte vengé ses parents injustement torturés puis assassinés.

Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

Car tout ceci était faux.

FAUX!

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait en aucun cas disparu de la surface du globe. Le duel, la bataille, tout ceci n'était qu'autant d'éléments prévus par le lord noir pour faire croire à sa disparition afin que…il ne le savait même pas, il n'avait aucune idée des desseins maléfiques de son plus mortel ennemi.

Il savait juste que Voldemort n'avait pas explosé en une gerbe d'étincelles vertes, non ça ce n'était que de l'artifice, tout juste dignes d'une fête foraine moldue. Le mage s'était éclipsé on ne sait comment bien avant.

Il était vivant, enfin aussi vivant qu'il puisse l'être et allait continuer à perpétrer d'innommables atrocités. Et Harry ne dirait rien.

Car il ne le pouvait pas.

Un sort, un vil sort que lui avait jeté cet enfoiré de serpent. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Dumbledore. Il avait bien essayé de l'écrire mais le papier avait soudain prit feu.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant les larmes venir mais personne n'y fit attention.

Il ne laissa pas couler les gouttes brûlantes imbibées de sel, par fierté, il lui en restait tout de même une once. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien de toutes façons, pensa t il avec hargne avant de se souvenir que personne ne pouvait lire dans la tête des autres….personne sauf peut être…il regarda Dumbledore avec espoir mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde soucieux. Il riait de tout cœur avec le professeur Chourave, ils faisaient semblait-il un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de chocogrenouilles. Ils n'arrêtèrent qu'au bout d'un moment, constatant que le teint du professeur de botanique virait à un verdâtre quelque peu disgracieux. Rogue par contre semblait rivé vers lui avec une sorte d'affectation. Harry tenta d'ouvrir son esprit du mieux qu'il pu mais le professeur au nez crochu détourna le regard avec une moue méprisante.

Le survivant sentit une vague de désespoir envahir son âme. Il jeta un regard vers la table des serpentards qui ne semblaient pas en mener bien large. En effet les parents d'un nombre assez considérable d'entre eux croupissaient présentement dans les cachots d'une prison ou tout simplement morts sur le champ. Sans compter les regards haineux que leur jetaient de temps à autre les ressortissants des autres maisons. Son regard convergea vers une tête blonde bien connue. Draco Malfoy ou ce qu'il en restait dînait tristement en compagnie de ses acolytes.

Il était bien loin le temps du prince arrogant qui déambulait fièrement dans tout le château avec ses airs détestables de propriétaire.

Aujourd'hui ne restait plus qu'un être misérable brisé par la fatigue et par le deuil, les joues cireuses et plus maigre que jamais. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard de dix sept ans. L'oxymore peu flatteur fit apparaître un micro sourire sur la figure du survivant.

Alors que la situation commençait à dégénérer en bataille de nourriture, Harry prit le parti de rejoindre les dortoirs en catimini, espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Mais le bruit violent de la porte de la salle le convainquit de rester à sa place. Le silence se fit alors qu'on vit apparaître une jeune fille. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge précis mais Harry était sur qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. A cette distance il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits mais pouvait juste constater qu'un masque d'assurance froide se lisait sur son visage. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aimable.

D'un pas assuré elle se dirigea lentement vers la table des professeurs. Elle passa devant Harry sans le voir et le jeune homme pu constater qu'elle n'était pas vraiment belle, enfin pas du point de vue où les critères de l'esthétisme et de la beauté actuelle l'entendaient. Elle avait peut être le menton trop long, à moins que ce ne fut sa bouche qui soit trop petite, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

Mais elle avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans sa démarche, dans tout son corps lui-même qui appelait à la sensualité et au charisme. Il n'avait jamais vu personne dégager autant de charme. Il est des gens qui n'ont pas besoin d'être beaux pour être attirants.

Elle avait quelque chose d'aristocratique dans son port, dans sa démarche assurée et pourtant son accoutrement était d'un anti- raffinement complet: un T-shirt d'un vieux groupe de rock moldu qui avait du voir des jours meilleurs, un jean largement déchiré par endroits et des Dr Martens usées jusqu'à la corde dont on ne distinguait plus la couleur originelle.

Elle arriva enfin devant le vieux directeur qui la fixait d'un air plus qu'étrange. Elle lui accorda une petite révérence moqueuse.

Harry détourna le regard vers la table des serpentards et fut surprit en constatant que Malfoy avait l'air pétrifié d'effroi. Il éclaircirait ce mystère plus tard. La fille ouvrit la bouche.

Pas terrible tes barrières de sécurité papy, lança t elle d'une voix où perçait la provocation.

Albus Dumbledore adopta un visage impassible

Retourne d'où tu viens, répondit il simplement, ta présence n'est pas désirée ici.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sardonique

Vive les relations familiales, on accueille même plus ses petits enfants comme il se doit? C'est pas bien ça! Je croyais que tu accordais ta miséricorde à n'importe quel pèlerin venu pourtant.

Elle accorda un regard empli de sous entendu à Rogue qui lui aussi semblait pétrifié. Harry buta sur le mot petite fille. Dumbledore avait donc une descendance? Oui, ça semblait probable maintenant qu'il y pensait. Après tout Dumbledore, tout mage qu'il soit, n'en restait pas moins un homme.

Le directeur reprit quelque contenance

Gloria, pour obtenir miséricorde il faut être repentant, ce que tu ne semble pas disposée à être apparemment finit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'Harry la vit. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt? Ca se voyait comme un calamar enfermé dans une bouteille d'eau minérale. La marque des ténèbres, dangereusement belle, brillait sur l'avant bras gauche de la jeune fille.

Ainsi donc la propre petite fille de Dumbledore serait une mangemort, Harry ne comprenait plus rien. La fille éclata d'un rire curieux, comme si ça faisait une décennie qu'elle n'avait pas ri, c'était comme une complainte mêlée d'hystérie. Ce rire glaça Harry jusqu'aux os.

Cher grand père, tu veux sans doute parler de cette petite chose, dit-elle en levant le bras bien haut de façon à ce que tout le monde voit la marque de l'infamie.

Le directeur poussa un curieux soupir et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Oh, je vois, poursuivit-elle, tu ne veux sans doute pas que tes petits protégés sachent que la propre petite fille de leur directeur adoré a été pervertie de la main même de son pire ennemi…A cause de lui!

Gloria, tenta le directeur mais plus rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la jeune femme

Oui, tu veux sans doute que je leur dise que cette marque je l'ai depuis la naissance, parce que mon cher, mon adorable grand père m'a vendue, oui, VENDUE à ce putain de mage noir de mes deux!

La salle retenait son souffle, choquée, des flammes dansaient dans les yeux charbon de la jeune fille.

Gloria, soupira simplement Albus Dumbledore, pourquoi es tu revenue?

La lueur de détermination qui brillait dans le regard de sa petite fille était telle que son grand père eut un mouvement de recul.

Pour te faire payer, expliqua-t-elle avec rage. 

Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à commettre l'irréparable quand soudain

GLORIA, NON….!

Un cri, un déchirement explosa dans le silence lourd de la grande salle. Draco Malfoy s'était levé, le regard empli de détresse.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et eut, semble-t-il un certain mal à le reconnaître

Dra…Draco?

Il lui fit un sourire approbateur

Elle s'approcha doucement, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son grand père. Quand elle fut devant le jeune homme, elle commença à tracer de ses doigts les courbes de ses traits

Oh mon dieu Dray, mais que t'ont-ils faits? Tu étais si beau, si beau…ça fait tellement longtemps!

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant à moitié.

Harry assista à cette étreinte avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre, comme si ça le dérangeait…comme si le fait que Malfoy prenne quelqu'un dans ses bras le dérangeait. C'était complètement ridicule, Malfoy pouvait bien prendre qui il voulait dans ses bras, il n'en avait rien à faire. Oui m'ais n'empêche que ça le dérangeait.

Et si Malfoy était amoureux de cette fille?

Bah il s'en ficherait n'est-ce pas?

N'est-ce pas?

Il décida d'enterrer cette réflexion bien au fond de lui et de ne plus jamais y penser.

Il se demanda pourquoi c'était plus difficile que prévu.

La grande salle était atterrée…le plus grand scoop de l'année, non sans doute de la décennie, voir du siècle, certains pensèrent même que c'était le plus grand depuis la création de Poudlard: Draco Malfoy était capable de sentiments. Certains faillirent s'évanouir sous le choc. Evidemment Lavande et compagnie commencèrent à jaser sur le fait qu'il y ait peut être quelque chose entre ces deux là sous le regard écoeuré d'un Potter complètement perdu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait à Poudlard, c'était bien les potins de Poudlard. Sans doute à force d'y avoir été confronté pendant tant de temps.

Soudain ce fut à nouveau l'agitation et on pu voir Draco retenir désespérément ce qui semblait être son amie afin qu'elle ne se jette pas sur ce qui semblait être son grand père. Apparemment elle avait reprit conscience de la présence de celui-ci. Albus Dumbledore la regarda sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Si ce qu'avait dit Gloria était vrai, ce dont il doutait, le vieux sorcier aux apparences si bienveillantes était en effet le pire des connards. Finalement la jeune fille reprit contenance et s'avança de nouveau vers la table des professeurs, fixant son grand père avec mépris.

J'aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de bien, éructa-t-elle, j'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas fait…ça.

Le regard profond de Dumbledore n'exprimait pas le moindre regret.

Il en allait de la sauvegarde du monde sorcier…je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu aurais tout à fait pu t'en sortir, je t'ai laissé ta chance, tu as choisi la voie du mal, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

La fureur avait fait place à l'incompréhension

M'en…m'en sortir, choisir la voie du bien? Je suis restée 10ans enfermée dans un cachot servant de souffre douleur à des putains de mangemorts, pas une seule fois tu n'es venu me secourir, ou au moins essayer. 10 longues années, 10 PUTAINS D'ANNEES, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qu'on peut éprouver dans ces moments là. Je l'emmerde ta voie du bien si elle consiste à te suivre toi.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues mais elle ne laissait pas sa voix trembler. Cette fille avait une maîtrise d'elle-même à toute épreuve. Son visage restait comme impassible.

Le directeur la regarda un instant, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à travers elle.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, tellement désolé.

Elle baissa la tête, une traînée de cheveux noirs masquant partiellement son visage.

Si tu crois qu'être désolé suffira à compenser toutes ces années, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Reste avec nous, au moins pour la semaine, l'implora-t-il, comme s'il prédisait le fait qu'elle allait partir d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle acquiesça lentement mais se dégagea brutalement quand il essaya de la prendre par le bras et finit par aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco.

Le reste du dîner se passa comme dans un rêve et dans un silence quasi-religieux, chacun méditant sur les derniers évènements.

Harry marchait dans l'un des milliers de couloirs existant à Poudlard. Il était pensif quant à cette soirée. Il repensait aux monstrueux projets de Voldemort contre le monde sorcier et avait peur de ne pas pouvoir y faire face surtout s'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Un bruit étrange capta son attention, comme une mélodie. A mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir la musique se faisait de plus en plus présente. C'était un air qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir entendu au moins un bon millier de fois.

Au tournant du couloir il pu enfin voir d'où provenait la source du bruit. En effet, Gloria était assise en tailleur par terre et……Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas y croire…Une réplique des Beatles en miniature lui chantait All you need is love.

Elle-même semblait assez…désemparée dirons nous.

Mais change de disque pitié! S'écria t elle

Mais ils continuaient comme si de rien n'était

MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE J'AI PAS BESOIN D'AMOUR! Hurla t elle

Elle sembla prendre conscience de la présence d'Harry et accouru vers lui

Ah, enfin quelqu'un, c'est horrible, on m'a jeté le sortilège _musicalis_…et dire que j'étais fan des Beatles, si j'avais su qu'ils étaient aussi collants! Fit elle avec une moue désabusée

Elle leur jeta un sort inconnu d'Harry pour les faire disparaître mais ça ne suffit qu'à changer All you need is love en Love me do.

Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui veut ma peau je crois!

Harry se permit un petit rire

_"Love, love me do_

_You know I love you"_

Euh, si je peux me permettre, commença t il, je crois que quelqu'un doit sérieusement être amoureux de toi.

Elle éclata de rire

Oh, c'est sûrement Draco qui me fait une de ses blagues foireuses

L'estomac du brun se noua dangereusement, il avait du abuser sur la nourriture

Ah, tu es avec Malfoy

Elle leva un sourcil et le regarda avec de grands yeux exorbités avant de s'écrouler par terre à force de rire.

Moi….articula t elle entre deux crises de fou rire….moi avec Draco….ahahahahah…..mais il est tombé sur la tête celui-là!

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans mais préféra se taire.

J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle? Demanda t il avec quelques hésitations

Elle reprit contenance.

Non, non, c'est juste que Draco et moi, ça paraîtrait tellement bizarre avoua t elle

Pourquoi?

Bah déjà il faudrait qu'il oublie un peu son Potter chéri

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse sous le choc.

Je te demande pardon?

Bah oui, l'homme qu'il aimeuuuuhhhh et dont il m'a rabattu les oreilles toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas pathétique à souhaits?

Cette fois-ci, Harry tomba _vraiment_ par terre

Non, je veux dire ce n'est pas….pas possible!

Oh que si et attention tiens toi bien, il m'a sorti la complainte du: oohhh je suis si malheureux, il croit que je le déteste depuis tellement longtemps, il doit vraiment me haïr!

Harry commença à suffoquer

Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda t elle en haussant un sourcil

Non….tout….tout va très bien je suppose

Elle le regarda, soudain soupçonneuse

T'as un problème avec ça? Demanda t elle

Avec quoi?

Je sais pas moi….un mec…qui en aime un autre

Hein? Euh…non…bien sur que non….enfin je ne crois pas non

Gloria continua à le regarder en plissant légèrement les yeux

Au fait, je ne suis pas polie, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom

Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Potter, Harry Potter, ravi de te connaître.

MERDE!

Son juron avait du être audible de tout le château.

_Un peu plus tard, près du lac_

Merde, merde, remerde…

C'est bon fit Harry conciliant, on va pas en faire tout un plat.

Merde

Oui, ça doit être le centième "merde" que tu prononces donc je commence à comprendre! Fit le survivant avec humeur.

Il faut que tu me promettes, que tu me promettes…

De nerien dire, je sais.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air sérieusement paniquée

Si jamais il sait ça je suis morte.

Il ne le saura jamais.

Il me faut un petit remontant annonça t elle

Mais…l'heure du couvre feu est passé depuis bien longtemps, si on nous prend ici…

Oh aller ils nous trouverons jamais ici objecta t elle et puis regarde comme le ciel est beau.

Il regarda vers l'océan d'encre et se surprit à être muet d'admiration devant la mer d'étoile qui s'y profilait.

Gloria sortit de sa poche un objet qu'Harry ne distingua tout d'abord pas à cause de l'obscurité mais quand la jeune fille sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma, il pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cigarette roulée trop longue pour être une cigarette roulée normale. Il regarda l'objet avec curiosité puis Gloria l'allumer pour en inspirer de grandes bouffées.

Elle remarqua son petit manège et écarquilla les yeux dans sa direction

Me dis pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est! S'écria t elle avec surprise

Euh, c'est-à-dire que non je…

Bon bah alors il faut que t'essaye!

Elle lui passa la cigarette étrange et il fit comme elle le lui avait indiqué. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit étrangement détendu, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. La vision d'un canard passant paisiblement sur le lac provoqua chez lui un hurlement de rire. C'était tellement hilarant, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle. Il eut soudain l'inexplicable envie de réveiller les habitants du château pour leur dire qu'il les aimait. Oh oui, il les aimait tous, il fallait qu'il leur dise. Il fut sauvé in extremis par Gloria qui lui expliqua que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais à dire vrai, elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche non plus. Ils avaient réussis à mettre les Beatles en sourdine grâce à un sort et les regardaient à présent s'évertuer à chanter sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leur bouche. Finalement le John Lennon miniature décida que c'en était trop pour lui et prit le parti de s'en aller. Harry n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis très longtemps.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondor dans un dernier éclat de rire.

Bien plus tard ce soir là, quand Harry fut bien au chaud dans son lit et que les effets de la mari juana se furent dissipés ou tout du moins à demi dissipés, il se mit à réfléchir. Malfoy était amoureux de lui. Cette idée lui paraissait plus qu'impossible. Ca ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible.

Et quand bien même ça le fut, qu'allait-il faire, que fallait-il faire?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Malfoy et lui formant un…couple…Il imaginait mal le jeune garçon venir lui chanter la sérénade sous ses fenêtres.

L'idée même de couple et de Malfoy réunis dans la même phrase suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

Et pourtant, une partie de lui n'était pas si farouchement que ça opposée à cette idée.

Sur ce, il s'endormit, l'esprit encore quelque peu embrouillé.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous aura plut, je déteste le chantage au review mais voilà, juste une devinette: Qu'est-ce qui est boooooooo? Qu'est-ce qui est bleuuuuuu? Qu'est-ce qui se trouve en bas à gauche de votre petit écran?**

**Un indice: il est repérable, y a marqué "go" dessus**

**Evidemment vous faites ce que vous voulez mais ça me ferait quand même vachement plaisir.**


	2. Camel

**Titre:** Y a qui n'ont pas de bol

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi et blablablaaaaaaaaaaa bâillement

**Pairing: **HP/DM! (Comme on les aime)

**Genre: **Euh, alors ça c'est compliqué, je serais tentée de dire humour mais peut être que mon humour ne fait rire que moi….hum, ya un genre quête désespérée d'un serpentard blond à mettre dans son lit

**Avertissement:** CECI EST UN SLASH (bon, pour ceux qui sauraient pas, un mec+un autre mec, je vous laisse deviner). Si vous êtes atteint d'homophobie ou autre maladie de ce genre (pauvre de vous) passez donc votre chemin!

**Note: **Je vous aime (ce fut une note importante) J'ai décidé d'uploader ce chapitre peu après le premier comme je suis bien avancée dans cette fic

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Camel**

Harry se réveilla de bon matin ce jour là avec un curieux sentiment d'appréhension au creux du ventre. Il avait peur de revoir Malfoy après tout ce que Gloria lui avait raconté à son sujet et surtout au sujet des…hum…sentiments que celui-ci nourrissait à son égard.

Il est vrai que la situation pouvait paraître quelque peu étrange: son meilleur ennemi depuis 7ans, sa Némésis, un homme de surcroît, amoureux de lui, il en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi impliqué.

Il prit une douche rapide et s'engagea vers la grande salle. Il y avait foule là-bas mais Harry parvint tout de même à obtenir une place près de Ron qui semblait prêt à se noyer dans son bol de lait de fatigue. Le survivant tenta un regard dérobé à la table des serpentards et constata que Malfoy avait le regard fixé sur lui. Une inexplicable chaleur brûlante vint envahir ses joues. Le cœur de Malfoy battait-il la chamade à ce moment là même en pensant à lui? Il aurait parié cher pour le savoir, en fait, il l'espérait secrètement.

Hedwige arriva avec son exemplaire quotidien de la gazette du sorcier. Vols de voiture, rencontres de quidditch, potins mondains, en bref rien de bien intéressant. Il se demandait quand Voldemort allait refaire son apparition. Il espérait que ce soit le plus tard possible.

C'est à ce moment là que Gloria entra dans la grande salle…vêtue d'un T-shirt dix fois trop large pour elle arborant fièrement un signe peace and love et d'un caleçon d'homme. Elle avait l'air ensommeillé de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller et bailla à gorge déployée avant de rejoindre la table serpentard, non sans lui avoir accordé un petit signe au préalable.

Tu la connais? Demanda Ron, visiblement surprit

Euh, ouais, on a fait connaissance hier

Je vois, fit le rouquin d'un ton plein de sous entendus sur des choses qui n'avait en aucun droit d'être sous entendues

Ron, il ne se passe strictement rien entre elle et moi

Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux mon cher, je ne te retiens pas, ajouta t il avec malice

Le jeune roux se remit à mâcher sa tartine beurrée

Ron?

Achend che manche

je suis gay, annonça simplement Harry

Heureusement que pas mal d'élèves avaient passé leur brevet magique de secourisme sinon Ron Weasley serait probablement mort étouffé ce jour là. Il reprit peu à peu conscience et émergea de dessous la table, le visage cramoisi.

Tu voulais simplement dire que tu es joyeux hein?

Mais oui, Ron, mais oui…fit Harry en tapotant l'épaule de son ami comme s'il était un enfant en bas âge. Hermione émergea de son bouquin de potion qu'elle avait entreprit d'apprendre par cœur avant l'examen de sixième année qui devait arriver dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Oh, tu es gay Harry?

Il poussa un soupir

Oui

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit la main

Eh bien je suis très heureuse pour toi, tu sais j'ai un cousin pas mal si ça peut…

Non merci Hermione, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Comme tu voudras finit elle avant de se replonger dans son pavé.

Ron avait visiblement un peu plus de mal à digérer l'information mais finit par s'y habituer, après tout ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il reprit un dernier toast avant de déclarer:

Dans un sens c'est mieux que tu sois gay, au moins maintenant j'ai mes chances avec Gloria

Il se prit un coup d'œil rageur de la part d'Hermione et la table gryffondor partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant que chacun aille prendre place en cours dans l'allégresse générale…avant de se rendre compte dans un "yerk" commun qu'ils avaient potion en commun avec leur maison adorée, j'ai nommé serpentard.

Harry frissonna en pensant qu'il allait passer deux heures dans la même salle que…que…bon dieu voilà qu'il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom, avec LUI quoi!

Il se rendit d'un pas traînant vers les sombres cachots.

Le hasard (ouais c'est ça) le conduisit à prendre place derrière un serpentard blond bien connu.

Il lui fallut une demie heure pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux, une heure pour se dire que Draco était l'homme de sa vie, une heure et demie pour comprendre qu'il fallait absolument dire à Draco ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et enfin deux heures pour comprendre deux choses: D'une il fallait absolument qu'il cesse ces rêves de midinettes, c'était indigne de lui et ensuite qu'il ne serait définitivement jamais bon en potion s'il continuait à penser au serpentard au lieu de bosser. Mais il était trop tard pour ce genre de réflexion car la cloche sonnait déjà et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Ron se taper tout le boulot à sa place. Mais celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, après tout les amis sont fait pour ça: se taper une potion super complexe pendant que votre meilleur pote est en train de divaguer à on ne sait quoi et entre nous, le roux ne préférait pas imaginer à quoi justement.

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il eut vaguement conscience d'être en retard, conscience aussi d'avoir buté contre quelque chose de mou mais son esprit n'était obsédé que par une seule chose: Draco Malfoy.

Il consentit finalement à baisser les yeux vers la chose qu'il avait renversé. Cette chose était en fait Luna Lovegood qui semblait vraiment mécontente d'avoir froissé sa nouvelle robe en feuille de choux.

Etre amoureux ne te donne pas le droit de foncer sur les gens comme ça fulmina t elle

Hein…que…comment tu…?

Elle soupira

Ton air imbécile sur le visage, ça se voit comme une patate sur le dos d'un chaton.

Eh bien je…je suis désolé

Tu n'en penses pas un mot mais ça ira pour cette fois.

Sur ce, elle poursuivit son chemin, ses boucles d'oreilles en rondelles de concombre laissant planer une étrange odeur derrière elle.

"Cette fille est un légume vivant", songea Harry avant de repenser à ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. Il était amoureux oui mais cela se voyait il tant que ça? Est-ce qu'il y avait un panneau sur son front indiquant la direction de Draco Malfoy à la manière d'une enseigne lumineuse? Il se tâta le front et gémit de soulagement en voyant que son front était en tout point comme avant. Il se rendit vite en métamorphose.

SALE POURRI!

Une voix de femme éclata dans le couloir. Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de Gloria.

Un attroupement de curieux se formait et Harry du jouer des coudes pour se retrouver en première ligne.

Le directeur regardait le troupeau d'élèves avec appréhension, ayant apparemment peur d'une quelconque démonstration publique.

Gloria, je t'en prie, pas devant tous ces gens

La jeune femme fulminait

ME CALMER? TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME?

Oui, tenta le directeur

La voix de Gloria baissa d'un ton et devint dangereusement doucereux

Tu veux que je me calme alors que tu m'as abandonnée aux mains de Voldemort quand tu avais promis à mes défunts parents que tu t'occuperais de moi, tu veux que je me calme alors qu'après ces dix ans d'enfer qui sont ta faute tu me propose un poste de…de FEMME DE MENAGE! Non désolé je ne me calmerais pas.

Ce n'était qu'une suggestion en l'air, dit il d'un ton apaisant

Va te faire voir! Eructa t elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant.

Harry ne comprenait décidément pas comment un être aussi bienveillant que le directeur ai pu commettre un pacte aussi horrible, marchandant sa propre petite fille avec le démon. Non, il ne se décidait pas à accabler le vieillard après tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui. Après tout il restait une des premières personnes à avoir fait preuve de bonté à son égard et d'une certaine façon, il lui en était redevable.

Alors qu'il méditait, il ne se rendit pas compte que le couloir se vidait peu à peu. Un froissement d'étoffe sur sa droit lui fit prendre conscience de la présence d'une autre personne. Il se retourna, prêt à affronter le regard jovial de Ron mais au lieu de ça il tomba nez à nez avec une étrange rivière grise. Des yeux. Des yeux qui encadraient un visage triste et creusé. Une masse de cheveux blonds. Il n'osait y croire. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry, prit par le courage qui caractérise tant les gryffondors préféra…s'enfuir en courant sans entendre un mot de ce que l'autre garçon avait à lui dire. Le blond en resta bouche bée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec celui-là? Maugréa t il

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. S'enfuir c'était lâche, c'était indigne de lui. Et pourtant en voyant Draco parler, ou plutôt essayer, il avait eu la trouille. Oui, il avait eu peur de ce que le serpentard allait lui dire. Et au fond de lui il était intimement persuadé qu'il avait manqué une occasion en or, que Malfoy allait se déclarer à lui, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Harry se maudit silencieusement pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement et, sachant qu'il avait temps libre tout l'après midi, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait aisément trouver un plan pour approcher Malfoy en se jurant de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou cette fois, du moins il l'espérait.

Emportant son éclair de feu avec lui, il se dit qu'un bon bol d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Arrivé au stade de quidditch désert, il du pourtant convenir que tous ses plans étaient en train de tomber à l'eau. En effet, il aperçut de loin une silhouette recroquevillée contre l'un des poteaux du terrain. En s'approchant il remarqua des habits pouvant mal passer inaperçu et su alors qu'il s'agissait de Gloria. Elle pleurait manifestement. Harry n'avait jamais été un grand habitué pour ce qui est de l'art de consoler les gens. Qui plus est des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait approcher la jeune fille ou non. Finalement, prenant le courage qui lui avait fait défaut le matin même à deux mains il fit quelque pas en direction de Gloria et prit place à ses côtés.

Elle releva péniblement la tête et essuya les quelques traces de larmes qui maculaient son visage.

Oh, c'est toi Harry

Oui…euh, quelque chose ne va pas? Tenta t il

Belle perspicacité Potter!

Il reconnu le sarcasme typiquement serpentard dans cette remarque. Pas de doute que le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé dans cette maison si elle avait passé l'épreuve.

Que…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Oh rien, juste mon enfoiré de grand père qui semble incapable de reconnaître ses torts.

Harry ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec elle, il avait trop de parti prit avec Dumbledore pour s'immiscer dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Alors il prit seulement la jeune fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle déverse un peu de sa peine sur lui tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs. Son regard tomba justement sur l'un des nombreux hiboux rejoignant la volière située juste en face de lui et un éclair de géni illumina son cerveau. Comment ne pouvait-il pas y avoir pensé plus tôt? Alors que la solution paraissait si _évidente. _

Avec un regard coupable vers Gloria il annonça:

Euh je suis vraiment désolé mais…enfin…

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire

Il n'y a absolument aucun problème, vas-y…et merci encore

C'est moi qui te remercie, dit-il sincèrement.

Et il se précipita vers la volière…avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien pour écrire. S'auto insultant pour être aussi stupide il courut à l'autre bout du château pour trouver un parchemin et une plume convenable et entreprit d'écrire le mot en question. Un mot simple, où tout était clair:

"Salle sur demande, 23h

HP"

Il avait presque quitté la salle commune lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond ne savait probablement pas où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Il entreprit de joindre un plan approximatif de l'endroit puis recouru vers la volière. Il arriva là bas le souffle court mais content de lui. Harry se demanda un moment si il ne devrait pas plutôt prendre l'une des chouettes de l'école, qui passeraient sans doute plus inaperçu que sa fidèle Hedwige mais après tout il voulait que le blond sache qui était le destinataire de la missive non?

Il attacha donc le parchemin à la patte de la chouette et attendit qu'elle s'envole, plein d'une excitation mal contenue.

Il s'en retournait vers ses quartiers quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée il buté dans quelqu'un.

"Oh non par pitié pas elle, pensa t il"

En effet, pour son plus grand malheur, il s'agissait de Cho Chang.

Harry, minauda t elle

En cet instant, Harry la trouva profondément répugnante avec ses airs de princesse.

Je me disais juste, continua t elle, que si ça te disait, on pourrait sortir un de ces jours

Je suis désolé mais non, ça ne me dit pas.

Elle prit instantanément la mouche

C'est donc pour ça que tu racontes à qui veut l'entendre que tu es gay…juste pour ne pas avoir à sortir avec moi! Tu n'es qu'un goujat!

S'il existait une échelle de l'exaspération, Harry en serait déjà au plus haut échelon.

Je t'en prie Cho, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi lui lança t il avant de tourner les talons

Il l'entendit pleurer derrière lui, mon dieu que cette fille pouvait être agaçante, tout le contraire de…..rahhhhh, il s'arrêta quelques instants, juste le temps de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur le blond.

Quand il reprit conscience du monde réel, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata qu'il se trouvait face à son maître des potions. Celui-ci semblait l'observer, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qui se trouverait dans son âme. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et se tenait le menton d'une main.

Un problème professeur? Demanda Harry au paroxysme de la gêne

Non je me demandais juste pourquoi le héros de sa génération, j'ai nommé Potter le grand fixait le vide depuis dix minutes en bavant fit la voix moqueuse de Rogue.

Euh…je….je….

Potter, je crois qu'une visite à Ste Mangouste s'impose sérieusement au vu de votre état, ou un petit retour en primaire, là où on vous apprend qu'une phrase comprend un sujet, un verbe et un complément…La bataille finale contre le lord noir vous aurait-elle donc causé un plus grand choc qu'on ne l'aurait pensé?

Non je euh…je pense que vous avez raison

Il percuta de plein fouet le regard étonné que lui lança Rogue. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et passa son chemin non sans se retourner une dernière fois

Ah oui Mr Potter j'oubliais: la prochaine fois que vous fantasmez sur Mr Malfoy pensez à fermer votre esprit, je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit…toutefois, je me dois d'admettre que vous avez bon goût, bonne chance, je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un mouvement de robes impressionnant, laissant Harry muet de stupeur. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que Severus Rogue se montrait presque aimable avec lui, il souhaitait que tous les jours fussent pareils. Se disant que c'était impossible et constatant que le jour déclinait dangereusement, il entreprit de rejoindre la grande salle où ses amis devaient déjà l'attendre. Son estomac aussi criait famine.

_23h20 dans la salle sur demande_

Harry consulta sa montre pour la millième fois. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle sur demande depuis près d'une demie heure, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre?

Soudain une terrible pensée s'empara de lui. Et s'il ne venait pas? Ce serait vraiment la plus horrible chose qui pourrait lui arriver en ce moment. Quoique à le réflexion, le fait que Voldemort soit toujours vivant était tout de même plus horrible.

Et s'il s'était perdu? Harry n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'orientation légendaire, peut être avait-il mal indiqué l'endroit…

Et c'est plongé dans divers scénarios concernant le jeune blond qu'Harry entendit finalement la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer Draco Malfoy.

J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'amener ici alors que je devrais être dans mon pieu Potter, annonça Draco de son éternelle voix traînante.

Euh, oui, si on veut

Bon, bah puisqu'on est là, j'aurais moi aussi quelque chose à te demander, fit Draco, l'air un peu gêné

Oui, l'invita Harry, soulagé que ce soit lui qui veuille faire le premier pas.

Eh bien voilà annonça le serpentard je me suis demandé si tu voulais bien, enfin j'espère que ça ne te gênera pas mais…

Continue je t'en prie.

Harry était maintenant au bord de l'apoplexie, Malfoy lui lança un regard perplexe avant de poursuivre

Bah voilà, un Malfoy n'avoue jamais ses faiblesses mais j'avoue…

Harry se sentait transporté de joie, il sentait son cœur sauter un peu partout dans son corps.

Je suis nul en défense contre les forces du mal…

La joie d'Harry tomba d'un coup

Et même si ça m'écorche la bouche d'avoir à le faire, je voudrais bien que tu m'aides un petit peu.

Le moral d'Harry était tombé plus bas que zéro.

Oui, euh, oui évidemment.

Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le blond en voyant la mine déconfite du survivant.

Non…tout va…très bien…

Mais une minuscule lueur d'espoir s'infiltra en Harry…et si Draco n'avait tout simplement pas osé? Il lui fallait donc faire le premier pas.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Draco, sans doute un peu trop dangereusement au goût de celui-ci puisqu'il recula d'un pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je sais!

Le blondinet leva un sourcil

Et tu sais _quoi_, au juste?

Mais pour tes sentiments Draco, ceux que tu as pour moi

L'autre prit un air décomposé

Potter…tu as bu?

Ecoute Dray moi aussi je…

Dray? Mais tu deviens taré Potter, depuis quand bois-tu? Y a des centres spéciaux, des organismes très bien pour ça, et avec le soutien de tes amis je suis sur que t'arriveras à remonter la pente.

Mais enfin, mon petit dragon, tu sais bien que je ne bois pas

Draco leva de grands yeux effarés dans sa direction, cherchant des yeux la plus proche sortie de secours. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le survivant l'avait déjà attrapé par les cheveux dans un baiser qu'il voulait passionné. Il fit finalement face au serpentard.

JE T'AIME AUSSI DRACO! S'écria t il, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres

L'autre se dégagea brutalement avec un air passablement traumatisé

Le hic Potter, c'est que moi je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi.

Harry ne le vit même pas s'enfuir par la porte de la salle. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi stupide…ni aussi mal. Il fut prit d'une soudaine envie de se jeter par la fenêtre mais se ravisa juste à temps. Il venait sans conteste de prendre la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie et sa haine se dirigea tout naturellement vers une personne bien précise, une personne qui avait été la cause de tout ce tapage. Et cette personne portait un nom.

Gloria.

* * *

**Et un chapitre de plus! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut car je l'aime bien.**

**Ah oui et pensez au petit bouton bleu, on n'y pense pas assez souvent**


	3. Dunhil

**Titre:** Y a qui n'ont pas de bol

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi et blablablaaaaaaaaaaa, bâillement de la part de l'auteur

**Pairing: **HP/DM! (Comme on les aime)

**Genre: **Euh, alors ça c'est compliqué, je serais tentée de dire humour mais peut être que mon humour ne fait rire que moi….hum, ya un genre quête désespérée d'un serpentard blond à mettre dans son lit

**Avertissement:** CECI EST UN SLASH (bon, pour ceux qui sauraient pas, un mec+un autre mec, je vous laisse deviner). Si vous êtes atteint d'homophobie ou autre maladie de ce genre (pauvre de vous) passez donc votre chemin!

**note: **il y aura un chapitre par semaine, sans doute chaque vendredi

**Chapitre n°3: Dunhil**

Cela faisait maintenant presque un quart d'heure qu'il poireautait devant la grande salle, dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards curieux. Elle allait bien finir par venir manger!

Harry était habité par un tel sentiment de rage et de vengeance qu'il était prêt à étriper cette garce dans l'immédiat si personne ne faisait rien pour venir l'en empêcher.

Enfin il aperçut la chevelure noire et raide passer devant lui sans même l'avoir remarqué, Harry agrippa violemment le bras de la jeune fille et sortit de l'ombre

CONNASSE! Hurla t il, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus

Elle le regarda, surprise

Quelque chose ne va pas? T'es complètement dégénéré mon pauvre!

Il plissa les yeux sous l'effet de la colère intense et sa voix ne devint plus qu'un souffle

Draco Malfoy n'a jamais et ne sera probablement jamais amoureux de moi siffla t il

La bouche de Gloria forma un "O" parfait et elle explosa de rire

Ahahahah….Oh mon dieu….tu…tu t'es pris un râteau?

Harry, lui, n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il semblerait que la jeune fille aurait déjà été six pieds sous terre. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et riait toujours à gorge déployée.

Pourquoi tu es venue me raconter tout ça? Fulmina t il

Elle baissa les yeux, vaguement honteuse

J'étais tellement en colère à cause du sortilège que m'avais lancé Dray, tu sais, le truc avec les Beatles que quand je t'ai vu eh bien…je n'ai pas pu résister, tu comprends, il fallait que je me venge, je ne pensais absolument pas que tu…enfin que ça pouvait être réciproque.

Alors tu savais qui j'étais quand j'ai commencé à te parler…

Bah oui sombre crétin, ta photo est passée dans suffisamment de presse à scandale pour qu'on s'en souvienne…

Et tu as joué la comédie.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle lui fit un petit sourire charmeur avant d'enchaîner

Oui, je suis plutôt douée dans ce domaine!

Tu me le payeras…

Oh aller, ce n'est pas si grave.

PAS SI GRAVE? Eructa t il, PAS SI GRAVE? JE ME SUIS RENDU COMPLETEMENT RIDDICULE ET TU TROUVES CA PAS SI GRAVE?

Gloria poussa un profond soupir.

Par pitié,ça arrive à tout le monde de se prendre un râteau…

Il entreprit donc de lui raconter sa pénible soirée dans le détail et quand il eut finit…

Potter, si tu n'étais pas si con aussi…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains

Je ne suis pas con, lui répéta le gryffondor outré

Oh que si, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait un truc aussi stupide, je crois que même s'il t'avait aimé réellement tu l'aurais fait fuir.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dignement. Harry resta immobile, complètement désemparé. Il alla manger la tête basse, évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête du côté de la table maudite des serpentards.

Ils eurent ensuite histoire de la magie où Harry pu dormir tranquillement avant de se rendre de mauvaise grâce au cours de potion. Le gryffondor tâcha de se mettre le plus loin possible du blond peroxydé mais n'arriva toutefois pas à cacher l'horrible couleur cramoisie qui teintait ses joues. Evidemment il foira complètement sa potion et s'attira les foudres de son professeur détesté.

Mr Potter, je crois qu'un petit entretien après le cours s'impose…

"Oh non, manquait plus que ça, pensa notre Potty national"

Il commençait sérieusement à croire que la poisse le poursuivait et repensa au suicide.

"Et si je me pendais? Songea t il"

Oui mais voilà, le hic, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de corde…peut être qu'en nouant des paires de chaussettes entre elles…Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion hautement intellectuelle car la cloche sonna la fin du cours…et probablement la fin de la vie du survivant qui n'allait plus survivre bien longtemps en compagnie de la chauve souris qu'était Rogue.

Il s'avança craintivement vers le bureau du professeur.

Oui monsieur? Demanda t il faiblement

Monsieur Potter, fit Rogue avec calme, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de vos résultats scolaires, je pense sincèrement que votre cas est désespéré, inutile de s'acharner plus.

Harry baissa les yeux.

Je voudrais vous parler d'un certain incident survenu hier soir…poursuivi son professeur en croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton.

Soudain Harry vit rouge, une alarme s'enclencha dans sous esprit et il souhaita de toutes ses forces que la terre puisse s'ouvrir sous ses pieds à l'instant même et l'engloutir. Bien entendu tout cela aurait été trop beau.

Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger, je me demandais juste pourquoi mon plus brillant élève est venu me trouver hier soir m'annonçant que vous veniez de perdre la raison…

La tête d'Harry était tellement baissée qu'il pouvait sentir son cou mais Rogue poursuivait sa litanie humiliante

Me disant que vous lui avez hurlé votre amour pour lui. Le pauvre était considérablement choqué comme vous pouvez vous en douter…Enfin Potter, qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

Harry était plus rouge qu'une mare de sang

Euh…parce…parce que c'est vrai professeur, bégaya t il sous le regard consterné du professeur

Potter, continua la voix doucereuse du Rogue, soit vous êtes stupide, soit vous ne savez vraiment pas vous y prendre.

Le Potter en question fulminait

Mais pourquoi vous me répétez tous la même chose? J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous!

Oh mais ma vie sexuelle est très satisfaisante je vous remercie, fit le directeur des serpentards avec un sourire sardonique

Harry ne voulait pas en savoir plus, vraiment pas. Voilà que son professeur abhorré venait lui parler de sa vie sexuelle. C'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers!

De toutes façons, ça ne vous regarde pas! Eructa Harry, crispant ses poings

Mais bien sur que si Potter, on parle de l'un de mes élèves là…Ainsi que de mon filleul

Harry n'en fut même pas étonné, ou si ce fut le cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Et quand bien même ça vous regarderait, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez bien y faire.

Severus Rogue poussa un soupir résigné

Vous aider Potter, vous aider…

Quoi? Mais…que…

Il ne pu finit sa phrase car le terrifiant maître des potions l'avait déjà fait dégager en l'enjoignant de se rendre à son prochain cours.

Il se demandait ce que Rogue avait en tête.

Il l'apprit plus tard…à ses dépend.

_-Bien plus tard dans un couloir du château-_

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il donc accepté une chose aussi hallucinante?

Harry se tenait allongé au milieu d'un couloir, attendant un signe qui ne venait pas de la part de son professeur de potions posté derrière une armure un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air de bien en juger si on en jugeait par la mine presque réjouie qu'il affichait sur son visage blafard. Inutile de préciser que Harry, lui ne s'amusait pas du tout. En plus le dallage était froid.

Tout d'un coup Rogue lui adressa un signe significatif, le pouce levé. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte à quel point son professeur était pitoyable? Mais bon, quand faut y aller…

Harry commença à se tordre de douleur, se tenant fermement le crâne.

Ayeuuuuuhhhhhh! MA CICATRICEUH! AHHHHHHHH!

Un serpentard blond bien connu passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Le maître des potions s'approcha d'Harry.

J'ai été bien? Demanda celui-ci

Je ne vais pas vous mentir Potter, vous avez été à chier lui répondit vertement Rogue

Le Ayeuh était quand même pas mal, marmonna le gryffy pour lui-même

Severus Rogue était consterné.

Potter vous êtes désespérant! Cracha le maître des potions

De toutes façons il n'y a plus rien à faire, la situation est vraiment désespérée, se lamenta Harry, je ne suis même pas sûr que Draco soit gay…

Son professeur le regarda, exaspéré

Mr Potter, si je n'en étais pas sur, je ne ferais pas tant d'efforts pour vous faciliter la vie alors que dieu sait que j'aurais bien mieux à faire!

Le survivant étouffa un juron et laissa Rogue pour aller faire une promenade dans le parc. Il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard.

L'herbe fraîchement tondue lui procurait un matelas plus qu'agréable et dégageait une odeur bienfaitrice qu'il humait avec délice. Le ciel était nu, aucun nuage ne venant troubler sa paisible robe turquoise. Il était allongé là depuis environs une demie heure quand une ombre inconvenante vint troubler son paisible repos. Il releva la tête pour connaître l'identité du connard qui venait foutre en l'air sa séance de bronzage. La couleur cramoisie devait être hyper tendance cette saison car il l'arbora une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, cherchant par la même occasion une échappatoire. En effet, il se trouvait devant Draco Malfoy.

Potter, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_"Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi"_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans le crâne du pauvre Harry

Et moi je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire Malfoy.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier quand tu me hurlais ton amour répliqua le serpentard avec un petit rire venimeux.

Harry lui lança un regard noir

Hier c'était hier, aujourd'hui est un autre jour, cingla t il

Oh mais c'est qu'il en deviendrait presque méchant le petit Potter, estime toi déjà heureux que je n'ai pas été raconter _ça _aux quatre coins de l'école.

Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy, raconte ce qui te plaît à qui te plaira, je m'en contrefout!

Le jeune blond arqua un sourcil surprit

Vraiment? Potter mais c'est…_contre nature_…Tu te fous du fait que je puisse raconter à tout le monde que tu es…

Gay? Mais mon pauvre Draco, tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas être au courant, finit le Griffy avec un petit rire, et pour ce qui est de la nature ou de la contre nature, ce ne sont que des foutaises.

Le serpentard pencha légèrement la tête de côté, comme s'il voyait Harry pour la première fois

Mon pauvre Potter, je crois que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps chez les moldus, tu as adopté leurs mœurs bizarres!

Mon pauvre Malfoy je crois que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps chez les mangemorts, tu as adopté leur esprit étroit à deux balles!

Sur ces entrefaits, il se releva et prit prestement la direction du château, laissant un serpentard vaguement honteux de lui-même même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait admit.

Il ne m'aimera jaaaaammmmmaaaaiiiiissss, se lamenta Harry assis devant le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Allons Potter, un peu d'optimisme bon sang!

Mais arrêtez bordel! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi le fait que Malfoy et moi soyons ensemble semble tant vous tenir à cœur?

Le directeur des serpentards se pencha vers lui et prit une voix mystérieuse

Car une sombre prophétie dit que si vous ne vous unissez pas vous mourrez

Le visage du survivant se décomposa

Oh mon dieu, murmura t il, ce n'est pas possible

Le professeur rogue le fixa un moment puis…éclata d'un rire sonore

Non en effet Potter, je déconnais, en fait je fais ça parce que je m'emmerde.

Severus Rogue avait décidément un sens de l'humour…bien à lui dirons nous. Le Survivant en arrivait presque à regretter l'époque où il lui tirait dans les pattes…presque.

Pourtant vous m'avez dit que votre vie sexuelle était satisfaisante professeur, je ne vois pas en quoi la mienne pourrait vous intéresser.

Le visage blafard de Rogue prit quelques couleurs

Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Potter.

Toujours est-il, poursuivit le survivant d'un air las, que Draco Malfoy ne m'a jamais aimé…et ne m'aimera probablement jamais. Il a déjà tellement de mal à assumer le fait d'être homosexuel, en admettant qu'il le soit réellement, ce n'est pas en plus pour être amoureux de son pire ennemi!

Je suis heureux de constater que malgré vos faiblesses mentales, vous conservez tout de même un peu de sens logique monsieur Potter. Mais je suis intimement persuadé que Malfoy est amoureux de vous. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

Bah faudrait qu'il s'en aperçoive, et le plus vite serait le mieux!

Chaque chose en son temps Potter, la patience n'est apparemment pas votre fort.

Venant de la part d'un homme qui m'a presque _forcé_ à simuler une crise de douleur à la cicatrice il y a moins de deux heures c'est un peu fort! Commenta le survivant avec humeur.

Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que vous feriez ça si mal!

J'étais très convainquant!

Convainquant? Laissez moi rire, vous étiez aussi convainquant qu'une mouche imitant un cheval.

Le susceptible survivant s'offusqua et se leva prestement pour quitter ce cachot de malheur quand il cogna contre quelque chose de poilu.

La chose poilue en question n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Il le regarda avec amusement.

Tiens Harry, je suis surprit de te voir ici.

Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du vieux directeur lui donna à penser qu'il n'était pas du tout surprit.

Harry, tu voudrais bien nous laisser s'il te plaît? Lui ordonna gentiment Dumbledore.

Celui-ci accueillit l'ordre implicite avec joie et se dépêche d'obéir. En chemin, il croisa Gloria. La jeune fille avait l'air affairée.

Harry! Fit simplement celle-ci, je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois? Demanda celui-ci

Oui, fit elle tristement, il y a certaines personnes qui ne veulent manifestement pas de moi ici

De toute évidence elle faisait référence à son grand père.

Oh eh bien…j'ai été ravi de te connaître, épilogua poliment Harry

Mais moi aussi Potter! Mais prend soin de toi et bonne chance avec mon cousin!

Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue et disparut prestement à l'angle d'un couloir.

Cousin? Voilà que beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. Il rejoignit son dortoir au pas de course, histoire de pouvoir se reposer un peu avant le dîner.

Mais il n'était pas couché depuis dix minutes qu'une chouette au plumage roux vint taper au carreau. Il tira le loquet de la fenêtre, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire

Il du relire plusieurs fois le mot avant d'être bien sur et faillit tomber dans les pommes.

_"Salle sur demande, 19h_

_DM"_

S'il avait pu il en aurait hurlé de joie, mais ses condisciples n'étaient pas si loin que ça.

Mais pourquoi le serpentard blond pouvait bien lui donner rendez-vous alors qu'il avait l'air plutôt…peu réceptif quelques heures plus tôt. Mais une occasion était une occasion. Et il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser s'échapper. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur sa montre avant de la regarder à nouveau, comme si elle avait pu mentir la première fois et constata avec effroi qu'il était 18h45. Il allait être en retard s'il ne partait pas dans l'immédiat.

Harry! L'interpella son ami roux, tu descend dîner avec moi?

Je suis vraiment désolé Ron mais je ne peux pas, j'ai…il se regarda un instant dans la glace, son reflet lui envoyant un clin d'œil encourageant…rencard.

Le jeune Weasley lui jeta un regard empreint d'admiration

Et je peux savoir l'identité de cette personne? Demanda t il, avide de détails croustillants

Bientôt Ron, bientôt…fit le gryffondor d'un air mystérieux.

En fait il n'était même pas sûr que c'était un rencard, si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'un piège typiquement Malfoyen. Un piège dans lequel il tombait volontiers.

C'est quand même un peu con un rencard qui donne rendez vous pendant l'heure du dîner, commenta Ron plus pour lui-même que pour les autres alors que son meilleur ami fermait la porte de la salle commune, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

**Un nouveau chapitre clos.**

**Mais que va-t-il donc se passer?**

**Harry arrivera t il à ses fins? **

**Ou se prendra t il un énième râteau?**

**Que de suspense!**

**Vous saurez la suite au prochain épisode, en attendant je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le bouton "go", il est gentil, il n'a encore mordu personne (enfin pas à ma connaissance du moins)**


End file.
